vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Skal'nas
Summary Skal'nas is a high-ranking Rakata Predor of the Infinite Empire. A powerful and ruthless warlord who would like nothing more than to see the entire galaxy yield to his will, he would cannibalize and betray his own kin to attain greater power. After his Force Hound, Trill, discovered Tython along with Xesh, Tul'kar's Force Hound, Skal'nas became determined to claim the planet as his own, launching a full-scale invasion that brought him into conflict with the Je'daii of the planet. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B Name: Skal'nas Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Rakatan, Rakata Predor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Forcesaber Wielder, Electricity Manipulation (Can emit Force Lightning), Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Telekinesis, Energy Manipulation (Can absorb and redirect energy with Tutaminis), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Psychometry, Precognition (Can sense others through the Force and predict their next moves), Can almost completely sever others from the Force and blind them in the process Attack Potency: Country level (Easily incapacitated Shae Koda, a seasoned Je'daii Journeyer, and evenly matched Xesh in combat. Could easily intervene in a battle between Xesh and Trill, another Force Hound, with his Force Lightning and toss them apart with little effort. Instantly incapacitated Shae Koda with a brief burst of his Force Lightning.) Speed: Relativistic with FTL reactions augmented by precognition (Much weaker characters have exhibited this level of speed) Lifting Strength: Peak Human, can be augmented to Superhuman via Force Amplification Striking Strength: Country Class (Can match Je'daii Masters like Daegon Lok in Forcesaber combat and clashed with Xesh blow-for-blow) Durability: Street level naturally; Country level with Force Amplification (Comparable to Xesh, who matched several Je'daii Masters and gorged on the power of the Force Storm his presence on Tython created with Tutaminis) Stamina: High Range: Extended human melee range with his forcesaber, several dozen meters with Force powers, galactic with telepathy Standard Equipment: His Forcesaber Intelligence: Renowned even amongst his fellow Rakata for his cruelty and ruthlessness, Skal'nas was a crafty and brutal practitioner of the Dark Side. Skillfully manipulating Xesh to scout out Tython and turn the Force Hound into his own pawn, he is the one responsible for launching the Rakatan invasion and their conflict with the Je'daii, being a skilled enough commander to force heavy casualties on both sides even when the Je'daii managed to rout the Rakata's advance. In battle he is an expert forcesaber wielder, matching Xesh blow for blow as well as Je'daii Masters like Daegen Lok. He is especially well-versed in the use of mental techniques, easily turning Lok's Mind Twist against him and subtly manipulating Xesh's mind for future plans. He is also pragmatic enough to open his fights with his powerful Force Lightning to instantly defeat or kill his foes. At the same time, he suffers from the typical Dark Side traits of power lust, irritability, and overconfidence, never suspecting that Xesh would be able to overcome him in forcesaber combat until it was too late. Weaknesses: Skal'nas is incredibly overconfident, never believing that Xesh could possibly best him. Skal'nas suffers from a short temper, which frequently dominates his decisions. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Force Lightning: Like many practitioners of the Dark Side of the Force, Skal'nas is able to emit powerful arcs of lightning from his fingertips against his foes. Brief bursts can be excruciatingly painful and instantly incapacitate Je'daii as talented and powerful as Shae Koda, while prolonged exposure can easily reduce other powerful Force Sensitives, like Sub-Predor Ceh'let, to a charred husk. * Telekinesis: Skal'nas has proven himself to be skilled in the use of telekinesis, easily tossing two battling Force Hounds aside, overwhelming their own use of the Force in the process. * Telepathy: Skal'nas has shown considerable skill in the use of mental aspects of the Force, inserting numerous mind blocks in Xesh's mind that would turn the latter into Skal'nas' puppet when he felt it was time and restoring Xesh's lost memories to overwhelm the Hound with guilt and make him a willful slave once more. While dueling Daegen Lok, Skal'nas was able to quickly turn the tide of battle when Lok attempted to control the Rakatan, easily overwhelming the Je'daii Master in a mental battle and leaving Lok open to a debilitating stab wound. * Tutaminis: As a Force Sensitive, it is highly likely that Skal'nas was trained in this art, allowing him to use the Force to redirect and absorb otherwise harmful energy such as Force Lightning. * Force Sever: While controlling Xesh, Skal'nas was able to project his Dark Side energies through Xesh's Force Shadow, allowing Skal'nas to nearly completely sever Tasha Ryo's and the other Je'daii Seers' connection the Force and physically blind them in the process, rendering them nearly powerless. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Aliens Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Energy Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Sword Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Memory Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Psychometry Users